The Swan Princess
by justgivemeanewusernameplease
Summary: So here the two young lovers were, cuddled under a blanket on a cold winters day with Emma squished in between them, no lights on in the small room except the dull glow of the T.V., watching The Swan Princess.


Hiccup wasn't all that surprised when Jack's little sister, Emma was dropped off by North (Jack and Emma's adoptive father) one day to be babysat. The two lived in there own apartment, and since they both had a day off of work, it was no problem.

He and Jack loved her to death, so when she asked to watched a children's movie, they both agreed.

And it's not like Hiccup could really complain.

At least it wasn't a horror movie.

But then again, one of these day's Jack would find a horror movie and (knowing full well how easily Hiccup got scared) use it to his advantage.

Even though they had been dating for a little over 3 years.

So here the two young lovers were, cuddled under a blanket on a cold winters day with Emma squished in between them, no lights on in the small room except the dull glow of the T.V., watching The Swan Princess.

And Emma wouldn't shut up about how much Jack and Hiccup were like Derek and Odette. Jack being Derek and Hiccup Odette.

And Jack was agreeing.

"Guys…" Hiccup's face was slowly getting red, and finally he buried his face in the pillow he had been using. "Can we just watch the movie?"

"We are watching the movie." Jack stated. "We're just adding commentary."

Hiccup groaned while Emma giggled. She then stopped as the beginning of 'Far longer than forever' started, and she quickly grabbed the remote to pause the move.

"You two should sing this song!" She said, causing Jack to perk up and Hiccup to groan louder.

"Come on Hic!" Jack reached over the 10 year old to nudge his boyfriend. "It'll be fun!"

Hiccup looked up, pushing Jack away and then turning to Emma as she added a 'please'. She had on the puppy dogface that Hiccup couldn't say no to.

Hiccup bit his lip. He did know the words, and both he and Jack were fairly good singers, so…

"Oh, fine." He grumbled, sitting up. Both Jack and Emma cheered

Hiccup took a few deep breaths as Jack pressed play, and then he started to sing along with the female on screen.

"If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today.

And somehow I know he's on his way to me." His voice harmonized pretty well with Odette's, which was a little surprising. Hiccup then decided he mine as well humor the two, so he changed the words just a little.

"Jack, you and I were meant to be.

Far longer than forever, I'll hold you in my heart.

It's almost like you're here with me, even although we're far apart." Hiccup smirked as Jack turned a faint shade of red.

Jack stared a little longer, and then he started to sing.

"Far longer than forever, as constant as a star.

I close my eyes and I am where you are." Jack's voice harmonized well with Derek's too, so really, they sounded pretty awesome.

Hiccup then took the stage again.

"As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakable bond."

Jack then took over again.

"Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond."

Now both Jack and Hiccup were singing, and both were surprised at how well the four voices went together.

"Far longer than forever. (Far longer than forever)

I swear that I'll be true. (I swear that I'll be true)

I've made an everlasting vow, to find a way to you.

Far longer than forever, like no love ever known.

And with your love I'll never be alone."

Hiccup was on his own now.

"Far longer than forever."

Now Jack was on his own.

"Much stronger than forever."

And now it was back to Hiccup to finish.

"And with your love I'll never be alone." He let his voice fade out in time with Odette's, and when he was finished, Jack reached over Emma and gave the younger male a sloppy kiss.

Emma stuck her tongue out in disgust when Hiccup kissed back, and when they pulled away; she made sure she was right between the two.

"Let's get back to the movie now." She said, eyes glued to the screen.

Both Hiccup and Jack chuckled, and the white haired male ruffled Emma's hair. "I thought you were over the 'kissing is gross' stage."

"I am!" Emma said. "It's just when you and Hiccup do it, you go all out, and that's not something I want to see."

Hiccup (who had finally stopped blushing), blushed again, and buried his face in the pillow once more. Jack, however, just grinned.

**A/N:**

**I-wha-who…what is this? Serisouly, what is this?!**

**I really don't…I guess watching the Swan Princess again does this to you when your in a HiJack mood…**

…**I hope you enjoyed…whatever this it…**


End file.
